Convertible cart is a very broad term that applies to a multiplicity of apparatuses all of which can be used for two or more tasks or for the transportation of two or more different items.
Apparatuses for carrying a multiplicity of chairs for return to or delivery from a storage facility or other location to a restaurant or banquet hall, or convention centre is known in the art. Typical of such patents is U.S. Pat. No. 1,912,864, of Stannard, whose apparatus was designed to carry a plurality of folding chairs as might be used in an auditorium of a school or the Elks Club, etc.
Another convertible cart is disclosed and claimed in the Dahl patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,282. This patent however serves a different industry. It is intended for the movement of large musical instruments, PA equipment, electronic keyboards and the like. There are indeed many patents cited in the Dahl patent all of which pertain to the movement of large items used at public gatherings, concerts and the like, all of which are dubbed “convertible carts” because one portion or another folds down or is moveable, etc.
Yet, another approach to convertible carts is found in the patent of Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,088. This product is for janitorial needs including the disposal of bags of trash.
In today's world, many restaurant owners are expanding their seating capacity by utilizing a portion of the sidewalk adjacent the restaurant after getting the proper permits. Today, on Lincoln Road in Miami Beach, there are several blocks of restaurants all of which use a portion of the traffic closed-off thoroughfare for outdoor seating but at the end of the evening it is necessary to bring in all of the tables and chairs in order to avoid theft, or possible weather damage.
There is indeed a need for a cart that transports a multiplicity of chairs from one location to another easily and quickly. The problem is, the cart itself. Carts take up valuable floor space in a restaurant, space that can better be served as an income producing zone. In addition, single purpose carts are only used in the morning before lunch, and in the late afternoon after the dinner or post theatre crowd, depending upon the city locale in question. Thus, single purpose chair carrier carts are not overly cost effective due to their limited usage. There is indeed a need therefore for a multipurpose cart that not only will transport chairs where and when needed, but can also serve as a cart usable by wait staff for serving or by the bus crew for cleaning up. Applicant has devised such a cart. The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the features, properties, the selection of components which are amplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.